Two Are Spoken
by Wish Porter
Summary: Soul Candy, the hot new boyband is crazy popular and all the members are friends. But what happens when Ichigo kind of lets a secret slip? They'll stay friends right? Hints of lemon for mature readers only. Yaoi


**Author's Note:** this is AU! Kaien did not die or have a wife, there are no shinigami or hollows and everyone is human. I know Hisagi and Kensei's tattoos don't really refer to the sex position.

Ichigo and Orihime are 18, Kaien and Rukia are 19, Hisagi, Renji and Ulquiorra are 20 and Grimmjow and Kensei are 21.

The song is D-Technolife by UVERworld, the second opening for Bleach. I do not own the song, or Bleach, sadly.

**IxK**

He stood facing the crowd, head bowed, darkness swallowed everything around him. His fans waited silently for him to start. A deafening cheer went up when a spotlight shined down on him. Behind the young man you could see the vague outlines of 5 other young men.

The orange-haired teen whipped his head up to start the show. "Ienai itami, kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo kesanai koto mo seoiattekau ikiru koto nagedasanade!" The energetic teen grabbed the mike from the stand and jumped backward as the lights flooded the stage, revealing the other band members.

Ichigo himself was presently jumping around the stage in time with the music. He wore a tight white v-neck t-shirt under an unzipped black leather jacket that had 'Soul Candy' printed across the back. His usual dark jeans were slightly tight and his favorite black converse completed the look. His signature orange hair was messily spiked as per the norm. Everyone knew this was a reflection of the laid back, valiant rebel that is Ichigo Kurosaki.

The lead guitarist, Renji Abarai grinned as he played his part. Crimson hair was out of the way in it's usual spiky ponytail. He had left a few buttons undone on his white shirt to show off his lightning-like tattoos. Dark jeans were popular among the 6 friends especially if they were in Ichigo's closet, where Renji got the pair he was wearing. On his feet were his ever present red high-tops.

Hisagi Shūhei was having the time of his life on stage, just like always. The basist's purple hair looked like he just had a really good shag and you could tell he put his clothes on quickly. His purple wife beater barely showed from underneath his black Soul Candy vest and his black jeans might as well have been painted on. Hisagi wore a pair of 'borrowed' purple Vanns(complements of his boyfriend) on his feet. A tattoo of the number 69 was on his cheekbone, matching the one his boyfriend, Kensei Muguruma, had on his stomach. The tattoo was a thing of curiousity for his fangirls and hilarity for his friends. It had earned him the nickname 69 from the band.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques shook his head to get his aqua hair out of his eyes while he played the drums so hard he nearly broke them. Unlike the others, Grimm wore no shirt, only an open black and white cropped jacket covered his torso... partially. His skin-tight light jeans fit like a second skin and his dark blue converse had a black skull on the ankle. It was partially because of these shoes and of coarse his name that everyone called him Grimm.

Ulquiorra Schiffer aka Ra, on piano, was the most unique member of the group. He wore a jacket like Grimm's with a black v-neck underneath and a white pair of Ichigo's jeans. His black hair was messy in a cute way and his eyes were the exact colour of an emerald. Strangely enough, the Ice Prince was the only member of Soul Candy with a steady girlfriend. His black biker boots had been a gift from her, Orihime Inoue. It was an odd match since Orihime was so cheerful but they were happy together.

Finally the last member of the band was Kaien Shiba who played guitar and sang backup with Ichigo and sometimes Hisagi. Ichigo and Kaien looked almost identical the only differences beind Kaien's black hair and blue eyes in contrast to the lead singer's orange hair and brown eyes. He wore the same outfit as Ichigo, except the jacket as he got too warm when he wore it on stage.

Ichigo, Kaien and 69, aka the Triplets because of similar appearances, were performing the screaming part of the song. At first they found it weird that the best vocalists all looked the same but they got over it.

Ichigo bounded back into place infront of the band, a little nervous. This was the first time he'd sung a song that he had a part in writing infront of a crowd. He gulped. "Tsunaida, kimi no te o." He glanced at his friends before beginning the next verse,the first one being about the band. "Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na?" He'd written this part. "Hibiku boku o yobu koe sae kare... Tokesou kaze ni kikiasaretatte..." He yelled the last part, stomping with each sylable. "Kimi o mitsukedasu!"

Kaien joined in here, this part was written by Ulquiorra. "Ienai itami, kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi mo... Waraenai nante, hito kirai nante kotubo sou iwanaide."

This was 69's part. Ichigo glanced at Kaien who was also looking at him. He blushed and looked away. "Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi aru kara,"

Grimm and Renji worked together to come up with this line. "Ima wa sono mama de ii, kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou."

There was another screaming part for the Triplets, then came Ichigo's favorite part. The part that Kaien wrote. He walked to the brunette and held his gaze. "You and Me,"

Kaien blushed but didn't look away and finished the line. "Two are spoken."

The Triplets screamed one last time before the whole band sang the last part. "Itsuka wakariaeru kara."

With a few more seconds of music from Renji and Grimm the song was over.

Ichigo and Kaien shared a smile. They'ed have to talk later about how Ichigo just very subtley hinted at them being together. Not that Kaien thought anyone else noticed. Breathing hard they separated and moved into their next song.

**IxK**

The 6 teens piled into the car to drive back to their hotel rooms. Ulquiorra roomed with Orihime since she always came with them for a show. Grimm had his own room because nobody wanted to be there when he came back with some girl. Renji roomed with Rukia Kuchiki, the band manager. She told him point blank that if he got any ideas then she'd kill him then revive him to beat him back to death. 69 and his boyfriend got their own room since the band knew that the '69' tattoos represented the sex position.

The last pair to head into their room was Ichigo who shared with Kaien. this normally wouldn't be a problem as normally there were two beds. Not one king-sized bed. Well this wasn't going to be awkward at all. Yeah right.

Ichigo shed his jacket and made his way toward the bathroom, shedding clothes the whole way. He turned toward an amused but nervous Kaien before going in. "I'm gonna get a shower alright Kaien?" He hesitated when he saw his look alike's face. "You okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

It wasn't uncommon for one boy to go to the other with their problems every now and then. The brunette shook his head "I'm fine, it can wait for you to shower." He flopped on the bed as soon as the boxer-clad Ichigo disappeared into the bathroom. When Ichigo got out of the shower, Kaien was going to confront him about the performance and tell him how he felt. The boy nodded, that would work. A moment later he groaned. It would never work, Ichigo would say he didn't mean anything and Kaien would get brutally rejected! How could Ichigo like him like that, they looked exactly alike! It was kind of sick if he thought about it. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into the king-size bed's pillows with another groan. "Fuuuuuck."

Unnoticed to Kaien, steam was drifting out of the open bathroom door. A blushing Ichigo watched his band mate groan on the bed. Shit, the guy was sex on legs! These thoughts were still kind of new. He'd loved Kaien since they met but had only recently started thinking about him sexually.

Kaien had long ago removed his shoes and socks then his shirt when he found the hotel room a bit too warm for his liking. The jeans clung to the teen's legs and ass making him look undescribably sexy.

The orange haired teen walked up behind his friend and sat on the bed next to him after exchanging his towel for a clean pair of boxers. "You ready to tell me what's wrong now?" He had to admit he was worried about Kaien. The older teen was almost always calm and never like this.

Kaien shook his head, further burying himself into the pillows of their bed. He blushed and sat up. "No, I'm really scared of what might happen when I tell you but it needs to be said." He took a deep breath and tried to get rid of his blush to no avail. "What did you mean when you walked over and said, 'You and Me'?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to blush. He stuttered. "U-uh, um I-I, uh w-what do you think I meant?"

The guitarist sighed sadly. "That we're best friends, not that it suprises me, you would never return my feelings."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he heard this. Why did Kaien sound so sad when he said best friends? Unless he wanted more than that? Interesting, maybe there was hope for him yet. "And what feelings are these?"

He might as well just say it. He looked at the tan carpet, the fluffly pillows, the open bathroom door, anywhere but at Ichigo. "I like you. Shag that actually, I love you! I always have and probably always will. I don't deserve you and I know it's wrong but I want to be with you anyway. I just wanted to let you know." His head whipped around when he got kiss on the cheek.

Ichigo was smiling at him in happiness. "You were wrong Kaien, that was what I meant by 'You and Me'. I completely return all of your feelings."

Kaien grinned like an idiot. "Really?" He jumped on Ichigo, pushing him into the bed.

Ichigo pouted cutely. "Would I lie to you about this?"

Kaien looked down at his younger... lover? "You? Nah, but Grimm would." With a loving smile he bent down to kiss his lover.

It was like jet-propelled butterflies were flying around in his stomach! He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kaien's waist, dragging him down onto his body. Kaien groaned and thrust his hips into Ichgo's. The light haired teen broke the kiss with a loud moan and grabbed his lover's ass. "Ah! K-Kaien! Keep fucking doing that!"

The elder smirked and complied to his friend's wishes for a while before speaking. "Ichigo, you're gonna be my boyfriend okay?" Getting a moan of approval he reached forward to fondle his new boyfriend's junk. "I can do better than this you know."

Ichigo moaned. "Please do it! Please! It feels so good!"

Kaien grinned at him, got off the bed and knelt between his knees. He stared at his boyfriend's tented black boxer-briefs as Ichigo sat up. Taking of the annoying clothing he smirked. "Ichi you naughty boy, you're so hard!" He leaned forward and licked the shaft from base to tip. "I like it."

All Ichigo could do was sit there and moan.

**IxK**

69 sat up in bed and looked at the clock, 2 am. He lost it. "Grimm, stop screwing the girl and go to sleep!" He flopped back down. The noises and banging on the wall didn't stop. They'd been at it off and on for 3 fucking hours!

"Do that again, don't stop! Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Right there!"

At that moment Grimm himself walked in. "Hey, that's not me."

Kensei cleared his throat with a small blush as he tried to hide his hard on. 69 showed no embarassment at his band mate seeing him and his boyfriend in bed naked. "It's coming from Ichigo's room."

The banging got faster before 2 hoarse shouts were heard one after the other. They knew those shouts from the songs.

Grimm frowned. "I know that was Ichigo but was that... Kaien?"

Hisagi ran a hand over his tattooed face. "Yeah I'd know those voices anywhere."

Kensei spoke up. "Aren't Ichigo and Kaien rooming together?"

They thought about this for a moment before it actually kicked in. Grimm and 69 grinned. "It's about time they got together!"

Kensei just shook his head and rolled over.

**IxK**

They had just finished Ichigo and Kaien's new favorite song by Soul Candy and wanted to take a request for a change of pace. Ichigo picked a teenage girl out of the crowd and got a bodyguard to bring her on stage for a minute or so. "What would you like to hear us play tonight?"

The cute blonde smiled at him and squeeled, "Can you play your new song in English?"

Ichigo laughed at her excitement and tossed her a white Soul Candy hoody. Those weren't even on sale yet. "Sure."

As the girl went back to her seat, Ichigo went to stand by Kaien and 69. "You guys ready?" He was still pumped from last night with Kaien who grinned at him.

"Always Ichi."

69 sighed. "I don't care what anyone says, me and Kensei are NOT like that in public."

Ichigo jumped to the front of the stage again and started the song but in english this time. "You've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness. Let's carry each other's indelible stains. Don't give up on living!"

The Triplets performed the screaming part and 69 grinned when he remembered that he heard the same thing last night. Without him of coarse.

Ichigo bounded around the stage. "I held your hand." He paused to calm down enough for the next verse. "Will I end up losing them someday? I want to protect you and your fading smile, so... Even if the resounding voice calling me should wither... Even if the mingling winds should tell me..." He bounced over to Kaien and shouted at him, stomping. "I will find you!"

Kaien grinned and joined him, not seeing the band smile at them. "You've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness, but... Don't say things like 'I can't laugh' or 'I hate people.' There's meaning in everything that happens in the unseen future, so stay as you are for now, I know there'll come a time when you realize it."

The rest of the band screamed this time, as they had a line coming up during the scream.

Ichigo said the first part. "You and Me,"

Kaien said the second part and they smiled at each other. "Two are spoken."

Now the whole band screamed and waited to sing the final line together. "Someday we'll understand each other."

An audience member managed to make themselves heard over the cheers and screams of the crowd. "Does this song have some kind of special meaning or something?"

Ichigo grinned and swung his arm over Kaien's shoulders who blushed at the very public display of affection. "You have no idea dude, not at all!"

END

I hope you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
